Roscoe
by Ailuk
Summary: Stiles refuses to give up the crappy jeep when Lydia takes him car shopping for a family vehicle - A prompt given to me by stydia-fanfiction on tumblr. Stiles x Lydia


A/N: Still not mine. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think! :)

Prompt: Stiles refuses to give up the crappy jeep when Lydia takes him car shopping for a family vehicle

* * *

 **Roscoe**

„No!" Lydia had lost count of how often she had heard that word today and yesterday and the day before or in the last week. It was Stiles new favourite word, at least whenever a certain blue Jeep was involved. She should have known it. After all, the Sheriff had warned her that it wouldn't be an easy task to separate Stiles from this rusty nightmare on wheels, even though it was necessary. They needed a new car. One that wouldn't stop working at the most inopportune times. One that didn't cost a fortune every time it needed to be at the shop, which was often, because it was so old that it almost counted as a classic and the parts were that rare. Most of all they needed a car that wasn't a hazard for everyone sitting in it, especially with a baby on the way.

Now that had been a total unplanned but joyous surprise a couple of weeks ago.

So it was high time to get rid of this blue abomination Stiles loved almost as much as he loved Lydia. Especially since he insisted on driving her around all the time even though she felt ways more secure in her car. While that was still perfectly new, it was too tiny for their soon-to-be family. They would never fit a buggy in the trunk and with only two doors it would be a pain to handle the baby in the back. So the jeep had to go to make space for a family car.

But all her begging, pleading and arguing didn't help even though it meant a lot because usually Lydia Martin didn't beg for anything. She got what she wanted. And she wanted the Jeep out of the house or better out of the garage of the apartment building they lived in. Even throwing Scott and his puppy eyes at Stiles didn't work. Also Scotts arguments and practical knowledge, you learned a thing or two about the usefulness of cars when you needed space for twins, convinced Lydia all over again that they needed a new car.

Still Stiles remained stubborn and Lydia hoped that at least this character trait didn't get passed down to their offspring.

"Stiles, please!" she begged again.

It wasn't like they needed the money from the sale of the Jeep, not that they would get anything for it, to buy a new car. Stiles salary as a FBI Agent was already enough to handle it. She still wasn't exactly sure how he and Scotts Dad had convinced the higher ups that they needed a field office in Beacon Hills and how they got through the day without killing each other.

Her money from her job as accountant, she had taken to stay in Beacon Hills, added to his could easily buy them car even Jackson would be proud of.

She just wanted . . .

So she had dragged Stiles to a car dealer on a sunny Saturday morning. Of course she hadn't told him that. It was easier to get him in a car with the promise of food then her actual plan.

"Lydia, no! I'm not giving up the Jeep. Never!" he said as he stood in front of said car dealer now. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared, he dared to glare, at her.

"But we need the space" Lydia tried to reason as the sales man stepped to them.

"We can sell your car instead" he said looking at the car they'd come in.

"Stiles, I only have it for a half a year" Lydia said slightly frustrated.

"See? That's good. You haven't formed an emotional bond with it. While I, on the other hand, am really attached to my Jeep" he said almost smug.

"I noticed" Lydia muttered under her breath.

"Good morning" the salesman tried to get their attention then. " Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No" Stiles almost growled.

"Stiles!" Lydia was surprised by his rudeness even though she shouldn't be. Seeing that she was with Stiles already more than six years she had plenty of time to get used to his moods.

"Yes, please" She gave the salesman a smile as apology. He was a middle aged man with a receding forehead and an outdated suit but he looked nice and didn't deserve Stiles anger. "We are looking for a family car."

She brushed a hand over her belly and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Stiles look softening.

"Can't we get a new car and keep the Jeep?" Stiles tried again. He sounded almost hopeful as he looked at her.

"And where are you going to park it? There is barely enough space for all the cars now. Besides what do we do with three cars?"

Stiles only looked sadly at her in return and it almost melted Lydias resolve but she was saved by the salesman who asked: "Aren't you Sheriff Stilinskis son?" Stiles turned to look at him in surprise. "You are driving the blue 1976 CJ5 Jeep, right?" Stiles only gaped at him and the salesman looked a bit flustered. "I'm sorry. It's part of the profession, I guess. I'm always looking for potential customers."

"What?" Stiles asked with a mix of confusion and frustration while Lydia had to stifle a laugh.

The salesman coughed in embarrassment as he realized his mistake.

"I might have the right car for you over there" he tried to distract then. Stiles only glared but didn't make a move to follow the man. Lydia put her hands on his lower back and pushed him in the right direction. Brushing over his butt as he begun to walk on his own was of course a pure coincidence.

"What do you think?" the salesman said almost proudly as he stopped in front of a car. It was a Jeep too. Big and white and with a lot of room. Lydia saw a spark of excitement go through Stiles eyes as he looked at the car. But as fast as it was there it was gone again and he grimaced.

"Oh, Lyds. I can't do that. It feels like I'm cheating on Roscoe!" he whined.

"No, you aren't" Lydia petted his arm in comfort. "He's old and he knows it too. He has always been there for you… more or less… he deserves his retirement now."

Lydia couldn't believe herself that she was talking about this crappy piece of metal like it was a human.

"Maybe you're right" Stiles said with a sigh and Lydia did a little jump of joy internally. Though it was short lived as Stiles added: "Still I can't give him up like that. It feels wrong."

"Maybe you don't have to" Lydia sad as an idea formed in her head. "How about you talk with your Dad. Maybe you can park him there for a while."

She could already imagine the sigh of the Sheriff which would be partly 'I told you so', 'Why did I get a son like this' and 'Thank you for dumping this on me'.

"Oh, Lyds you're right!" he said and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I could park Roscoe there and start rebuilding him. And when the little one is old enough he has a car right away."

He bumped his fist as the salesman looked startled by his sudden excitement while Lydia gasped "No" before she backtracked slightly: "That's still a lot of time."

She quietly hoped that someone would be able to talk him out of this whole idea till then. At least he would have a hobby that would get him out of the house every now and then. It was at least better then hunting supernatural creatures.

She squeaked a bit as he hugged her tightly. He didn't let go of her as he turned to the salesman either.

"Now we're ready to get a new car" The older man sighed in relief and Stiles added: "Does it come in blue? Also I was thinking about orange highlights. What do you think, Lyds?"

Lydia just rubbed her temple with one hand and groaned very unladylike.

~Fin~


End file.
